


Mjølnir Has A Friend

by asherkoyal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, alternative universe, just a fun au, not exactly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherkoyal/pseuds/asherkoyal
Summary: Mjølnir has a new friend, and the Avengers don’t know how to feel about it.





	Mjølnir Has A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just after Spider-Man: Homecoming because I dreamt I lifted Mjølnir.

Peter makes his way through the large living room and into the kitchen where some of Avengers are sitting, silently enjoying their lunch.

“Hey guys.” He quips much too happily.

Peter is met with most of the Avengers going “hey kid” and the rest with disgruntled replies. Clint was lounging on a chair, leaning back so far it almost looked like he was about to tip back anytime soon. Natasha, seated next to Clint, was enjoying a nice chicken Caesar salad; she smiled and waved at Peter as he approached the fridge, desperately in need of a nutritional boost.

Thor and Tony were both sat at the breakfast buffet, eating what seemed to be a three-layered sandwich. Both straightening up when they hear the kid approaching. 

“Mr Stark? What’s in the sandwich?” Peter asks.

“So the bottom layer is just a thick spread of Nutella,” Tony says all too enthusiastically. “And then the second layer is a thin layer of peanut butter.” He continues and Peter doesn’t know if he should be grossed out, or intrigued. He guesses he is a little bit of both.

Before Tony can utter a word about the third and final layer, there’s a loud agonising yell that comes from down the hall.

“THOR!!!” The booming voice calls.

The group of people all stop what they’re doing and freeze. Heavy footsteps are heard coming from another room. The door to the kitchen then bangs open ever so loudly and Captain America comes storming in.

“How many times do I have to tell you to STOP LEAVING YOUR DAMN HAMMER ON THE TOILET SEAT?!” Steve yells towards Thor, who has resumed in consuming his three-layered sandwich. The third layer still a mystery to Peter.

“Ah so that’s where I left it! Thank you, Steve. I shall go and get it.” Thor replies with a mouthful of bread and condiments, sliding off the bar stool.

“Oh! Mr god of thunder Thor sir! I’ll go get your hammer!” Peter squeals. And before anyone can reply, Peter dashes off in the direction of the bathroom.

“So was anyone gonna mention that he can’t pick it up?” Clint says, slightly unbothered.

“I mean I was gonna say something but the boy has got to learn by his mistakes.” Tony quips, ever so annoyingly.

“Ah! I feel guilt for this young man of spiders. Perhaps I should go and get my hammer.” Thor booms, with his low voice.

“HERE YOU GO MR THOR GOD SIR!” Peter comes running back in all red faced and slightly out of breath.

All the Avengers stop, once again. Standing there, all 5ft nothing, with an innocent gleeful look; Peter Parker with Mjolnir in his hands.

There is an eyrie silence, apart from the deep breathing coming from the small teenager with Mjølnir in his hands. The hammer almost as large as his own head. The rest of the group still have not uttered a word, their mouths all shaping into ovals in shock. Until, of course, none other than Tony speaks up in his usual irritating manner.

“THAT’S MY KID! I FOUND HIM. HE’S MINE” He yells and bounds over to Peter to wrap an arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“Young spider”, Thor says in that low tone he uses as an intimidation tactic. “You realise you have done the almost impossible.” He says all mighty.

“I...I-I don’t understand? I was just thought I’d go and get your hammer for you from the bathroom. If you wanted to get it yourself I totally understand and I know I should of asked first but I was just so excited to even touch it let alone hold it and mr Thor sir I am so sorry and I promise it won’t happ-“ Peter’s anxious ramblings were cut off by Thor’s large hand covering his mouth.

“Little boy, I am not angry with you. Just very amused. None of these mortals here can lift the hammer. Only you.” Thor tells Peter, matter-of-factly. 

Peter looks confused as he glances down at the hammer in his hands. And is silent for a minute or so when his mind finally catches up.

“Well you know guys it’s not that heavy.” He pointedly jokes towards the rest of the Avengers. And they all chuckle at the teenager’s jest. 

“Careful there, kid.” Clint says, “You may be Tony’s kid, and you may have the magic hammer lifting power thing. But we can all still kick your ass.” The Avengers and Peter all laugh at Clint’s very accurate point.

Thor slowly steps towards Peter, who is still holding Mjølnir.

“You are very welcome to join me in Asgard any time you’d like, young spider boy.” Thor belts out and carefully takes Mjølnir from Peter’s hands.

“No! Absolutely not! Peter has an English essay to write before Wednesday. No Asgard trips any time soon.” Tony states, with all the authority he holds in his tone.

Peter sighs and nods, and trudges past the group of superheroes towards his bedroom where his English assignment waits for him.


End file.
